The Wolf and The Mare
by MasterHunterNightengale
Summary: Fluttershy finds a injured wolf on the edge of the everfree forest. Omega the last of his pack is saved by Fluttershy. Can love bloom between these two nature lovers.


Omega stood in a small clearing with in the Everfree forest. His fur seemed too glistened in the moonlight. His amber eyes pierced the night. Princess Luna's moonlight cast shadows that danced across the trunks of trees. They seemed almost alive in the as if they were changelings ready to pounce on their prey. The lone stone castle ruins stood tall against the night sky. He smelled the air. It smelled of mud and lay thick in the night air. He closed his eyes and listened it was quite to quite. A loud roar bellowed through the night's cool air.

Omega turned to face the creature that made the mighty roar. The sound of crashing trees echoed as the beast drew closer. Two beamed through the tree line, with one mighty pounce a creature landed before Omega. It stood tall above the bushes; omega estimated seven to nine feet, a coat of golden fur accompanied with fiery red mane. Two bat-like wings speared wide it's back. A large jet black scorpion tail was and prepared to strike behind the beast. The beast that stood before Omega was a manticore.

With blinding speed the manticore attack with one of its mighty claws, Omega dodged with easy, and quickly delivered a strike of his own hitting the beast left eye. It crimson blood cascaded from its eye blinding the creature's left eye. The beast roared in rage and charged Omega and strikes its tail. It smacked in front right leg, blood stained his white fur. "Can't win in a head to head fight with the monster'" omega thought. He carefully thought up a plan he bolted into the forest even deeper the manticore to big follow through narrow trees, it bellowed out roar enraged. His prey escaped his grip.

Omega stopped for only moment he fur became stained red the blood and poison coursed through his vain his vision was failing him. He continued on ward as coughed up blood the poison was starting to take effect. He came to the edge of a forest, his vision was blurred he couldn't tell where he was. Form the loss of blood and poison he passed out. The last thing he saw was a shadowy figure stand above him.

"Who are you," he mange to speak with the remainder of his strength, "Friend or foe".

"Don't worry, the figure said with a soft and fenmiman voice," I'm a friend". With that Omega passed out

Omega awoke to find in a small cottage but cozy. He looked around he saw he was on a soft warm couch, there pictures of animals on the walls. Omega tried to get up, but two things stopped him, one being a sharp pain throughout his front right leg, the second was a heavy book smacking him in the snout. Omega recovered quickly, and looked around only to find that the culprit was a small white bunny. He snarled at the white fur ball, causing it run out of the room quickly. A few moments later returned on a pale yellow Pegasus mare with a long pink mane and tail, three butterflies marked her flank. Omega crouched and snarled as he prepared for an attack.

"O uh...you shouldn't move yet please calm down and rest, the mare asked," your safe here no pony will hurt you,". Omega relaxed his aching body; he sniffed the air the mare smelled familiar.

"Are you the one who saved me?" he asked the mare.

"Yes, oh where are my manners," She said, "I'm Fluttershy and this Angel Bunny".

"More like devil," he scoffed.

"What do you mean?" she asked and looked down to find a book that Angel had been reading lying near him. "Oh sorry he can bit troublesome".

"Thank you by the way, how long have I been out," he asked

"About six days or so," she replied" you must be hungry, come let get you some to eat,"

She walked over and helped him to his feet. Omega leaned on her to his weight of his injured leg. This is first time anyone show him any kindness, most ran away or tried to kill him. He was able to good scent of her she smelled wild flowers and honey, he didn't know why but he liked it for some reason. They walked into the next room the kitchen by the looks of it. She place a small bowl of eggs on the floor as well as a bowl of water, he ate slowly so not cause any problems with his stomach. He never had such a meal the eggs were light and fluffy, and the water was cool and refreshing. Fluttershy helped to her couch when he had his fill.

"So you never told me your name if that's okay," Fluttershy stated.

"Omega, My name is Omega," he replied. Knock came from the ending Omega crouch and ready himself for battle.

Fluttershy claimed him down before she answered the door. Outside stood five ponies and a small purple dragon with green spines.

"Fluttershy, who this, a new friend I going to throw a new pet party for you Fluttershy," said the pink earth pony who need cut back on the sugar or caffeine." what his name?

"My name is Omega, I'm no one's pet," said Omega with out to thinking.

"Did that wolf just talk," the purple unicorn asked.

"No, this all of dream," Omega quickly retorted, "and pink one it's only polite to introduce one own before asking for anthers".

"He's right Pinkie, must be so rude," a white unicorn stated in uppity way," I'm Rarity, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," The purple one began," and this is Spike" gesturing to the dragon,"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pegasus in Equestria," bragged the rainbow maned Pegasus.

"I'm Applejack, proud to meet, ya," Said the orange earth pony.

"Okay, now that we meet I should throw you a welcome to Ponyville party," Pinkie Pie shouted.

"No, thank you but don't bother I hate parties," Omega said coldly," and hate sweets".

"How can anypony hate parties and sweets," Pinkie Pie asked as if it was foreign concept.

"That's a bit much saying ya sorry," Applejack demanded.

"For what, for game of chase the injured wolf out town, you ponies is all the same you take one look at me and you see blood thirsty monsters," Omega ranted, "to be the last one your of pack You have any idea what it's like to wander all over land and not find a place to call home".

"Girls, if you don't mind stop upsetting him his is very hurt, Fluttershy asked softly" you to Omega,"

"If that is what you wish," Omega said calmly. He lowered his head in a respect bow towards Fluttershy, and walked off towards his bed

"Girls, I think we should let him get rest" Twilight said as she open the door to leave followed the others, leaving Fluttershy and Omega behind in the small cozy cottage.


End file.
